


Naughty Boy

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Mitaka loses a game to Hux and has to have a forfeit. Hux choses a forfeit involving Mitaka’s slapping hand and Kylo Ren’s plump arse. Ren works out what’s happening and, between them, Mitaka and Ren put on a show for Hux.





	Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> 21\. Double (Or more) Penetration | **Impact Play** | Shower/Bath

It started as a forfeit. Mitaka lost a game of _don’t react to dirty talk_ on the third round when Hux pretended to be examining his console readouts and said quietly, _”My ventral cannon is loaded and my targeting array is is locked on to your hot plasma trail.”_ That wasn’t what made Mitaka cough and go red, though. That happened when Hux passed on his second inspection and murmured, _”By which I mean that I want to slide my rock-hard cock into your hot little hole and make you cum so hard you think we’re dropping out of hyperspace.”_ Mitaka couldn’t hide his reaction: stifled snort, warm cheeks, bitten lip and tears of effort to keep his giggle from surfacing. 

“No, no bargaining,” Hux declared later. “You lost and I have chosen your forfeit. You will, the very next time you encounter Kylo Ren, slap his arse and tell him _you’re a naughty boy._ Slap him hard. I want to be able to hear it through the security monitoring system.”  
Mitaka groaned at that and Hux laughed.  
“Oh yes,” he said, smirking. “I will be watching. And listening. The penalty for non compliance is—”  
“All right!” Mitaka held up his hands. “I know. I’ll do it.”

Mitaka’s opportunity came only two days later. He saw the familiar be-robed and be-helmeted figure striding towards him along the main corridor to the observation lounge, set his mind on the forfeit and diverged from his usual arrow-straight path just enough that he would pass within smacking distance of Ren’s well-padded arse. The corridor was quiet, with only two or three junior officers scurrying on or off duty. As Mitaka passed Ren, heart in his mouth, he delivered the resounding slap and admonishment. 

Three things happened very quickly.  
Mitaka landed in a heap against the far wall.  
Ren whirled and gestured at the few witnesses, saying a coupe of words and sending them on their way confused about what they were doing in the main corridor when there was clearly nothing of any interest there.  
Ren picked Mitaka up and bundled him into the observation lounge.

“Explain.” Ren’s voice came menacing from his mask.  
“Oh shit,” replied Mitaka, rubbing the side of his head. “It was a forfeit. From Armitage.”  
Ren pulled off his mask. He locked the access to the observation lounge.  
“A forfeit,” he said with a frown.  
“Yes. I lost again,” replied Mitaka. “I apologise for the, um, unwanted display out there.”  
Ren removed his helmet. “Is he watching? Come closer and act unwilling,” he murmured, and held out his hand, gesturing with his fingers. Confusion clouding his face, Mitaka nodded and took three uncertain steps towards Ren. “I think,” said Ren with his lips a mere inch from Mitaka’s ear, “that we might put on a show for the general. Listen...”  
As requested, Mitaka hid his grin with his hand and pretended to resist.

 

Hux perused the security footage of Kylo Ren on his errands around the ship. He had long ago convinced himself that he was not spying on Ren, merely looking out for his welfare.  
Ren walking the corridor to the gym. Boring.  
Ren using the gym: weights. Dull.  
Shirtless, Ren training with a wooden staff in place of his lightsaber: worth watching for a minute.  
Ren disappearing into the ‘fresher and emerging nude and with wet hair: surprisingly endearing.  
Ren walking past the observation deck. Bor— There’s Mitaka!  
Hux turned up the sound and watched. Mitaka changed direction a little and slapped Ren with a _thwack_ that must have stung his hand. Hux grinned then laughed as Mitaka sailed across the corridor.  
_I bet Doph keeps well away from Kylo kriffing Ren now!_

But the scene did not end there. Hux saw Ren pick Mitaka up, pat him down, and perform some kind of manoeuvre on the eyewitnesses before carrying Mitaka into the observation lounge. Hux swapped camera views. He saw Ren gesturing at Mitaka, heard Ren demanding an explanation, watched Ren pull Mitaka towards himself, probably with the force, pause for a few seconds, step back and slap him.

It was likely not as hard as it sounded but Hux jumped in his seat. Ren’s voice crackled through his earpiece.  
“You will submit to my punishment for your insubordinate behaviour. I am _not_ your _naughty boy_ and it is NOT AMUSING in the least!”  
Mitaka’s face flushed. He looked down and bit his lip. Clearly, thought Hux, hiding his shame. Ren held his arm out again, fingers splayed.  
“You will drop your pants to your knees and bend over.” Ren sat on one of the observation lounge chairs and patted his thigh. Mitaka rushed to obey, sprawling across Ren’s lap with his bare arse in plain view. Ren raised one hand, paused for a second, and slapped Mitaka’s buttocks twice, hard. He slowly raised his hand again.

The spectacle continued for long enough for Hux to slip his hand inside his underwear and stroke his cock fully erect. Ren would slap Mitaka, caress his reddened skin, call him a _bad little lieutenant,_ ask if he was ready to apologise properly yet, then slap him all over again when Mitaka yelled, “No, _you’re_ a naughty boy!”

After a while, when Hux’s groin tingled with anticipation and slow strokes ceased to be enough, Mitaka broke. He yelled, _”YES! Yes,”_ when Ren asked if he was ready, and Ren set him back on the floor, on his knees. Hux noticed with a snigger that Mitaka was hard, and waited to hear Ren’s scorn. 

Instead Ren smiled, leaned forwards, cupped Mitaka’s face and kissed him. He slid to the floor and guided Mitaka to lean over the seat of the chair, then stroked and kissed Mitaka’s warm and aching arse. Hux could not see the next part clearly since Ren’s head was in the way, but Mitaka sounded like he was enjoying it immensely. Hux desperately wanted a better view. He checked the timestamp on the security cam and cursed: they must have finished by now. Mitaka’s muffled voice begged Ren _harder, deeper, want your cock_ and Hux clenched his fists, forcing himself to watch as Ren pleasured Mitaka, only able to guess what Ren was doing to make Mitaka produce such filthy sounds. 

Eventually, with his hand working furiously at his cock, Hux came at the same time as Mitaka’s image arched its back and cried out. He cleaned himself up and reached to delete the recording, but paused with his hand hovering above the control.  
“Are you watching this, Armitage?” Ren grinned at the secret security camera then turned to Mitaka, curled up against Ren’s side with his head on Ren’s shoulder. “I bet he is. I bet the filthy perv has saved this and is watching it again from the beginning with his cock out, not knowing that I intend to take you back to my quarters straight after delta shift and let you ride me slowly. It’s a shame Armitage will miss out on that because I know how much you like having a cock to suck at the same time. Would you like that?” Mitaka laughed and nodded. “So, after delta shift. My quarters.” Ren looked at the camera again and smiled. “I expect to see you there.”


End file.
